You wouldn't believe me if I told you
by booklover4177
Summary: A story in which Videl wants to learn to secerets of not only Saiyaman, but Gohan himself.Due to this she invites him over for dinner with her family and things start to snowball from there.
1. The Vow

Just about everyone at Orange Star High School knew Gohan Son, or had heard of him at least. He was the cute, quite guy with short dark hair and dark eyes; who always wore red pants, a long sleeved white t-shirt with a black vest. He was the **NERD** who always scored incredibly high on all the tests. He was the new kid that got the highest score of all time on the high school's entrance exams. He was the relatively tall, thin wimpy guy. He was the guy who jumped like 30 or 40 feet in the air to catch a fly ball during gym class. Gohan Son was the guy who was friends with Videl Satan.

Everybody knew Videl Satan. After all she was the daughter of the man who had saved the world from the evil Cell, Hercule Satan. But she, herself was also well known, not only as Hercule's daughter, but as a hero and the protector of Satan City. Whenever some disaster the police couldn't handle occurred, Videl would come to the rescue. That is until **HE** showed up. The GREAT SAIYAMAN. He always turned up where he wasn't wanted and interfered with her work. Saiyaman annoyed her to no end. Maybe it was because he always wore that stupid outfit, a green and black gi with a red cape and white boots. Not to mention the ridiculous red helmet he wore to hide his identity; in Videl's opinion it looked like he was wearing a trash can. Maybe it was his stupid poses and catch phrases that got on her nerves. Or it could be that she knew next to nothing about him and didn't have a clue as to his identity. He wasn't the only one who bugged her though. Gohan Son bugged her too.

As for him Videl wasn't really sure why Gohan annoyed her. He was likeable enough even if he was quite and a brainiac. But all the same something about him didn't sit right with her. Like how could he NOT know who her FATHER is? And if he lives in the 40-40 mountain zone, how does he manage to be on time or even early to school every morning? Not to mention the fact, that she has never, NEVER seen anyone ever jump as high as he can! Gohan just didn't add up. And Videl didn't really know anything about him because he never talked about himself.

As Videl pondered all this, Erasa glanced over her shoulder and saw what she had written in her notebook. After glancing around to make sure that Gohan and Sharpener were distracted (Gohan was listening to the lecture with rapt attention and Sharpener was staring at himself in a pocket mirror), Erasa whispered in Videl's ear, "If you REALLY want to know more about Gohan, why don't you invite him over for dinner and have him meet your dad? I bet he'll be so scared, that he will answer any questions you ask him."

Videl whispered back, "There's a thought. I might do just that, but I'm worried about how Dad will react. You know how he feels about me and boys."

"Yeah, but I'll bet he'll take one look at Gohan and think that there is absolutely NO way you would date a wimp like him. And please tell me that you're not doing this because you still suspect Gohan of being the Gold Fighter. I'd thought you'd finally given up on that ridiculous theory."

"I don't know about that, but he's definitely hiding something and I'm gonna find out what!"


	2. The Plan

So, that day after class was over Videl invited Gohan over for dinner tomorrow under the pretense of having introduced all of her friends to her dad in this manner. Gohan, knowing that his mother wouldn't want him to miss out on an opportunity to hang out with friends his own age and that she'd hit him with her heavy duty frying pan if he did refuse, agreed to have dinner with Videl and Hercule. Then he headed off for home.

Chi-Chi of course, was ecstatic that in her mind Gohan had finally gotten himself a girlfriend. Gohan taken aback by this, though unsurprised that was the reason why she had insisted that he go to a public high school instead of continuing being home schooled, blurted out his suspicions as to Videl's offer: "First off, she's **NOT** my girlfriend. Secondly, Videl said that she introduces all of her friends to her father this way. Not only that, I heard talking to Erasa during class today. This is all just some plot of hers to find out more about me. What if she realizes I'm Saiyaman? Videl already has suspected from day one that I'm the Gold Fighter! It is bad enough that she won't leave me alone when I'm Saiyaman, but now she won't rest until she finds out about Gohan Son, the high school student too!"

Chi-Chi took one look at the distressed face of her eldest son and said, "Calm down. I'm sure it's not as bad as all that, Gohan. Go have dinner with this Videl and her father. Be civil and polite, but don't answer any questions that you feel you shouldn't. Try to act normal too, alright?"

Gohan glanced once at thee frying pan his mother held in her hand and nodded.

Videl on the other hand was having trouble convincing her father to allow one of her friends, who was a boy, over for dinner.

Hercule Satan, Videl's father and as he liked to remind everyone, the man who had saved the world from Cell, was of an average height , had a large black afro and a handlebar mustache, and wore as per the usual a brown gi with a black belt. Upon hearing that Videl had invited a boy over for dinner he started yelling with his already booming voice: "How many times have I told you that you are **NOT** allowed to have boys come over?"

"But Dad, you let Sharpner come over and he's a guy. Plus no matter how many times I tell him I don't like him like that, he won't take **NO** for an answer!," Videl argued back.

"That's because he's one of my pupils and Sharpner knows I would crush him like a bug if he tried anything. And look at this list of food you want to be served at dinner tomorrow! It's enormous! This friend of yours will eat us out of house and home, if he can really eat all of this!"

"This is not a fair argument and you know it! Nobody can beat you; that's why I've **NEVER** been on a date or had a boyfriend before!" at these words Hercule puffed up with pride," Plus Gohan'd never even heard of you until he came to our high school."

At that Hercule appeared crestfallen for a moment, but then brightened as an idea hit him, "Well then, we can't let this poor friend of yours remain ignorant about the world's greatest hero. Now can we, Videl? You can have him over for dinner, but I don't want to hear **ONE** word about you dating this Gohan Son."

Videl as she went off to make the arrangements for tomorrow's dinner murmured to herself, "I don't want to date him, just find out what it is he's hiding."

After giving instructions to the household staff, Videl called Erasa to figure out the best way to interrogate Gohan. When she was done, Videl leaned back in her bed and thought to herself: "The plan is finally in motion."

* Just a note about the spelling of Sharpner's name. It's spelled wrong in the first chapter. From this chapter on it will be spelled correctly (I looked it up!), for anyone who really cares about that over much, I'm sorry for the incorrect spelling in the 1st chapter.*


	3. An Introduction and Dinner

The next day began as it normally did. Videl stopped some baddies and then ran into Saiyaman, who she chased around town trying to find out who he was until Gohan finally managed to ditch her. They were both barely on time for class. Afterwards the whole gang, including Gohan because he didn't have to go home until after dinner at Videl's, went out to the movies and for ice cream.

Finally it was time for dinner, both luckily and unluckily for the starving half-saiyan, as it was the gang split up and Videl and Gohan proceeded to Videl's family mansion. Videl carefully watched Gohan's expression to see what his reaction would be to her family home, but much to her surprise Gohan appeared to be unimpressed. She thought this was very strange because even when she had taken her friends over to her home before and they knew what they were expecting they had always been amazed when they first saw the Satan family mansion; the only place that was more impressive and awe inspiring than it was the Capsule Corp. compound, but there was no way Gohan could have ever been there. It just didn't make sense. Videl shook her head and continued up the walk. Hercule met them at the door and introduced himself to Gohan saying, "You must be Videl's friend, Gohan Son. I'm Hercule Satan, the man who saved the world from the evil Cell, and Videl's father!" While saying this he was staring intently at Gohan and thinking, as Erasa predicted: "This guy's a total wimp! There's no way Videl would ever date a guy like him. And look at him! He's so scared of me that, he's speechless!"

Gohan was indeed silent for a few moments after Hercule's introduction, but only because if he said anything at that moment he would burst out laughing right in Hercule's face and in front of Videl. Doing so would arouse her suspicions of him even more and certainly would not be normal, after all what sane person would laugh in the face of the man who was supposed to be the strongest in the world. So after taking a moment or two to compose himself, Gohan replied with a grin on his face and while enthusiastically shaking Hercule's hand, "Yes. I'm Gohan Son. It's a pleasure to meet you sir. You will not believe what my friends will say when they hear that I've met the Great Hercule Satan!" Hercule beamed at those words, but didn't know that Gohan literally meant what he said; Hercule (and most anyone else for that matter) really wouldn't believe what the Z-Fighters would say about him. Videl, of course, was horribly embarrassed by the whole exchange, but didn't let it show on her face for she didn't want Gohan to know that he had caught her rather off guard.

The three of them then went inside the mansion and into the dining room where a long table ran almost all the way from one end of the room to the other was piled high with enough food to feed a ravenous saiyan and then some. Gohan stared at the food with longing unaware that Hercule was trying to ask him some trivial question. When he got no reply, Hercule tried instead to get Gohan's attention by yelling his name, "**GOHAN!**"

This was especially painful to Gohan with his incredible saiyan hearing that he instantly covered his ears, before saying, "What?"

Hercule repeated his question asking, "If you live all the way off in the 40-40 mountain zone, how come you go to school at Orange Star High and where did you go to school before that?"

Videl scrutinized Gohan waiting to hear the answer, knowing that this was a good a time as any to find out more about him. Gohan tried incredibly hard to focus, as the food was severely distracting him, and answered simply, "I was home schooled by my mother before coming to Orange Star High School. As for my going to high school there, it was my mother's idea that I go to public high school and it was the closest one to where we live. Mom ended up convincing me to go; she can be quite persuasive when she wants to be." Gohan winced at the memory, and then asked, "Can we please eat now? I'm starving and all this food is making it hard for me to concentrate. You can ask me what you want to after that."

Both Hercule and Videl had to consent to this because as they watched, Gohan appeared to lose focus once again and had gone back to staring at the food rather intently. At once, they all grabbed a couple of plates and started eating. After a few minutes however, all Videl and her father could do was stare disbelievingly as they watched Gohan rapidly eat half of the ridiculously large amount of food that had been on the table. He finished quickly and said politely, "Aren't you two going to eat anything?"

While this was all happening, Hercule thought to himself: "Oh, boy! Videl was right, this guy can eat!"

Videl's thoughts however were simply: "I'm glad, I told the staff to make extra, otherwise there wouldn't be anything left for Dad and me. I do have to wonder though, how can Gohan eat that much? Not to mention, how can he eat that much and still stay so thin?"

Both of them then blinked stupidly and went on with eating what had remained after Gohan's ravenous rampage across the table. When they were done with dinner; the lot of them entered a large family from, seldom used by the Satans, and sat down on the oversized sofa. Once they were seated Videl said while staring at him with her piercing blue eyes, "Now that we've all eaten, why don't you tell us about yourself, Gohan?"

* * *

*I'd like to thank everyone who has so far reviewed, favorited, and read my work. I guess you could say this is really my first story fic, actually I had another one, but it wasn't good and I wasn't really into it. So, any way, thanks. I"m glad you all like it and in the future, I will try to make my chapters longer.


	4. The Interrogation and its Aftermath

Gohan looked from Videl to her father, then shrugged his shoulders and said, "There's really not much to tell, I'm really not that interesting. I live up in the mountains in my dad's childhood home with my mom and younger brother."

While Videl asked him, "What about your dad?" Gohan could see out of the corner of his eye Hercule pull a piece of paper out of his sleeve and consult it. He figured that it was probably a list of questions made up by Videl, after all she and Erasa had guessed that Hercule would scare him so much that he would answer anything that he was asked, but in order to make sure they must have decided to have Hercule ask the questions.

Gohan closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch before finally answering, "My dad died seven years ago so, it's just the three of us."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

As she watched Gohan smiled sadly and then answered without opening his eyes, "It's alright. It doesn't bother me so much as the way he died…Dad was…a good person. He may have been a little strange and slightly challenged when it came to technology, but he was the best. I've never met anyone else, quite like him. As for his family, they're all dead. I know that he was raised by his grandfather, but he died years ago and Dad had an older brother, but they didn't exactly get along and he died a while back too."

Then Hercule broke in, "So, Gohan what does your mother do for a living?"

"Mom stays at home and takes care of my younger brother."

"Then how does your family get by?"

"I have a part-time job and you don't live in the mountains without knowing how to take care of yourself."

"Do you train in the martial arts?"

"No sir. I haven't trained in the martial arts." _At least not in the past seven years,_ Gohan thought to himself. _I wonder what Dad would say if he saw me now. Would he agree with Mom about how I should study instead of fight or would he be disappointed? I guess I'll never really know._

While Gohan answered the question, Videl paid extreme attention to his answer because she accidently walked into him once when he'd abruptly stopped dead in the street. It felt like she'd run head first into a brick wall. Nobody's body was that rock hard naturally. Therefore Gohan had to train. _But why would he lie about it? And why had she never seen him fight before if that was the case. It just didn't make sense. After all, the guy seemed like a total wimp. So, what exactly was he hiding?_

Gohan opened his eyes and stared at Hercule as he asked his next question: "Why don't you train?"

At this Gohan's eyes narrowed and at that moment both Videl and Hercule felt a rather menacing aura and sensed for a fraction of a second that he could be extremely dangerous if he wanted to be, then the sensation vanished as if it had never been there to begin with. Gohan then answered the question with a calm demeanor and a small amount of force in his voice, "I **DON'T** like hurting people."

That was something that Videl could actually believe. Gohan was too kind hearted and meek to want to do anything to hurt anyone at all, like ever. That was also all that he would say on the subject. So, since neither of them could think of anything else to ask Gohan, Hercule decided to show off some of his old movies of his past fights.

After having the screen set up and getting the projector rolling, the three of them stared intently at the screen watching the fight. During the whole thing Videl kept glancing at Gohan who, much to her surprise was paying extreme attention to the fight and had a strange gleam in his eyes as well as a smirk plastered on his face. She'd never seen him look like that or even seen that look on his face before. It was unusual for him as far as Videl knew, but to her man…did he look strong, confident, and cool. God! He was **HOT!** As she caught herself thinking that Videl felt her face heat up, thankfully for her both Gohan and her father were paying extreme attention to the film.

Gohan meanwhile was nearly laughing at the fight that was being shown on screen. Both of the fighters were terrible! Neither had a decent guard and both of them wouldn't stand a chance in a serious fight. He was completely unaware that he had gotten the look on his face, that always tended to show up whenever he was in a fight or watching one; he was also unaware that Videl was watching him, luckily for Videl and unluckily for him. If Gohan had known that Videl had been watching him, he would have made sure to keep his expression neutral.

Hercule on the other hand, had been reliving his glory days as he watched the fight on screen. He also narrated the whole time, the movie was on. This was very annoying to Gohan until he managed to focus on the fight and tune everything else out. When it finally ended, Hercule tried to ask him some more questions from Videl's list, but Gohan carefully avoided answering them. Videl tried as well, but could not get a satisfactory answer out of him.

Since it was very late and Gohan had to travel a long way to get home, he said good-bye to Videl and Hercule and headed off. As they stood there at their front door watching Gohan walk off, a confused look came over Hercule's face as if he was trying to remember something long since forgotten. When Videl asked him about it, all Hercule would say was that Gohan vaguely reminded him of someone he'd seen before.

* * *

Much later that night Videl was on the phone with Erasa and was telling her how the interrogation had went:

"So, what did you find out about him, Videl? Anything good?"

"Despite all the questions that we asked, I hardly learned anything about him. I mean, I learned that he lives with his mother and younger brother up in the mountains in his father's childhood home. And that his dad died seven years ago. Apparently he's also got a part-time job to help his family get by."

"I take it Gohan never trained in the martial arts, either? I really don't understand why you suspect that he is. I mean it totally doesn't seem like him at all. If you ask me it seems to be the exact opposite of his personality."

"You don't understand, Erasa. I accidently ran into him one day when he stopped dead in the street. It was like I'd run head first I into a brick wall. Nobody is naturally as tough as that. Gohan would have had to undergone some kind of training. But he told Dad and me that he hadn't been trained in the martial arts. Then Dad asked him why and the strangest thing happened."

"Don't keep me in suspense girl! What happened?"

"Well here's where it gets weird. He narrowed his eyes and for an instant it was like he was radiating some kind of aura and it felt like he could be **EXTREMELY** dangerous, if he wanted to be. Then, he told Dad that the reason he hadn't been trained in the martial arts is that it's because he doesn't like hurting people. Gohan said it rather forcefully too, but that's not the only strange thing that happened. When we ran out of questions to ask him, Dad decided to show one of his old fights to us. And here's the strange thing. When Gohan was watching the fight, he crossed his arms, got this strange gleam in his eyes, and _SMIRKED!_"

"Hold the phone! Videl, you were watching him the whole time, _instead_ of watching the fight? You really like Gohan, don't you?"

"Erasa, wait a minute! It's not like that between us**!** I was just –"

"-What did you think of him? I mean, was he cute?"

"NO. Yes. I mean, I didn't think he was cute, actually I kinda thought that in that moment Gohan looked HOT. **BUT** that was only because I'd never seen him like that before. It was like he was someone else and not the Gohan, I knew."

"You really LIKE him, don't you Videl?"

"I told you before that it's not like that between us, Erasa. Anyway, I still think he's hiding something. Even though Gohan answered most of our questions, the truth is I still didn't learn anything really about him. Gohan's good at evading or manipulating questions, but he shouldn't let his guard down just yet, I'm on to him."

"Okay, then. At least tell me what your dad thought of him."

"Dad, of course thought that he was a total wimp, but he liked Gohan a great deal. Probably because Gohan listened to all of his stories without saying a word and then watched that old fight with him. Most likely Dad likes him because there's absolutely no way I would date him. Dad even invited him to come back over next weekend, but Gohan turned him down saying that he already had plans to get together with some old friends. Then Dad suggested that he tutor me in math and that I teach Gohan martial arts as payment in return. Gohan agreed to tutor me because I really did need to catch up to the class, but refused martial arts lessons. He said that if necessary, he could tutor me next weekend if I don't mind meeting his family friends. It's nice of him to offer, but it's still embarrassing that Dad tried to invite him over, without even consulting me and then set him up to be my math tutor! Though I guess Dad does need some friends of his own, but that doesn't mean he needs to take mine!"

"Anyway Erasa, I need your help. I need to find out more about Gohan and his family. I'm actually surprised that I didn't think of this before…but I'm gonna search the Son family on the Internet. But I don't want to do it here because if Dad found out, who knows what he'd think."

"Don't worry Videl. Of course, I'll help you. You can come over tomorrow and we'll find out all we can about Gohan. Truth be told you've got me interested, but wouldn't it be easier to ask him directly or meet his family to find out more about him and them?"

"They would just cover for him and there's no way Gohan would admit to anything if he can help it. Oh, and thanks Erasa. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

As promised I've tried to make my chapters longer. I hope you guys liked it!

z (): It's incredibly likely that I got the name of the mountain area where Gohan lives wrong. I actually think you're right and it's th 439 mountain area, but for the sake of consistency I'm gonna keep it as the 40-40 mountain zone in this story. Thanks for the heads up though.

I would also like to thank everyone else who has read/reviewed my story. I'm glad you like it!


	5. The Online Investigation

Hey, all my loyal fans and readers! Here it is chapter five, I finished writting it today and even typed it up and posted it. Sorry for the long delay. I got busy with stuff and distracted as well, at any rate it's finally done so, enjoy.

* * *

The next day Videl headed over to Erasa's around noon to see what dirt they could dig up on Gohan, the only reason why she was so late was that she had got up late and by the time she had had breakfast, done her morning workout, and showered, it was already 11:30! Videl doubted that Erasa would really care about how late she actually was Erasa herself was normally a late sleeper and wouldn't get up before 10:00 at least on the weekend. By the time Videl arrived at Erasa's the blonde was already up and ready with the computer. Videl had brought along her laptop, stored safely in a capsule, as well so they could both search for information and find out as much as possible. As soon as Videl came in and sat down, they began their search.

At first they searched just Gohan's name. This pulled up all his basic information and that was about it, except for a number of inventions had had been created by a Dr. Gohan Son of Capsule Corp., but there was absolutely no way that could be **GOHAN**. Sure, the guy was smart but not that smart and even if he was, Gohan would have to have really good connections to work there at 18, even as a janitor, let alone a Doctor. All the same out of sheer curiosity, Videl clicked on the link.

What came up was a well visited webpage linked directly to the Capsule Corp. home page. It said that Dr. Son had worked for the company for only a few years, but during that time had had already come up with a number of well known and revolutionary inventions. There wasn't much information about him personally though. However, there was a picture of the company's incredible young scientist. It only showed him from behind because he was bent over the project he was working on. Even bent over the Doctor looked quite tall and he had short, rather spiky black hair. The woman across from him, surprisingly enough seemed to be the company's blue haired genius president, Bulma Briefs. It even looked like she was assisting the young doctor as well which was truly unusual. That's all there was on the webpage besides a list of Dr. Son's inventions and explanations that went with each of them. Videl was about to go back and search simply for information on the Son family, when Erasa called her over to see what she had found.

"Look at this Videl. I found a Gohan Son, but not the one we know. This guy seems to be an old man. Do you think they're related? I mean, they have the same name after all."

"They could be. Here let me see."

Erasa turned her laptop so that Videl could see the screen and watched as she read what was written on the webpage. According to what was written there Gohan Son was an expert martial artist who had trained under the Great Master Roshi when he was younger with the OxKing. He used to compete in tournaments and was quite famous until he retired up in the mountains. According to his old friends Gohan Son passed away a number of years ago. As far as anyone knows Gohan Son had no family. However, there are rumors that Goku Son is his grandson.

As she read that Videl pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes deep in thought.

"Videl? Earth, to Videl! What do you think?" Erasa asked.

"I think that some things are beginning to make some sense Erasa. Gohan told Dad and me that his father was raised up in the mountains by his grandfather and that he'd passed away some years ago. The question is however, is Gohan Son really our Gohan's great-grandfather. Not only that, what I'd like to know is where Dr. Gohan Son fits in, is he the same person as our Gohan and if so how is that even possible? I'm not exactly sure Erasa, but I think you're right in saying that the two of them are most likely related. I'd have to look up Goku Son to be sure though. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

Videl then proceeded to do just that. She searched online for Goku Son. A number of sites came up in response, but oddly enough the most well visited and seemingly the most well informed out of all of them was run by Capsule Corp.

Immediately a photo came up of a young boy wearing a gi, who had black hair and incredibly dark eyes and a tail. It caught Videl's attention right away. The caption read Goku Son age 12. It had been taken a number of years ago then. Videl scrolled down and found what she had been looking for.

According to the site Goku Son had indeed grown up in the mountains with his grandfather, Gohan Son. And shortly after his grandfather died he had met up with Bulma Briefs and traveled with her for a while. Goku Son had also trained with Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit, for a couple of years. That was where he met his best friend and fellow martial artist, Krillian. Goku also single handedly defeated King Piccolo and the entire Red Ribbon Army, though that was a few years later. Not only that, Goku had competed in **THREE** World Martial Arts Tournaments. He was runner up in the first two he competed in. The first time he lost to Jackie Chun and the second time to Tien Shin-Han. But the third time Goku ended up becoming the champion, after fighting a grueling battle that resulted in the destruction of the surrounding area. Due to the damage that fight caused, hardly anyone knows _how_ that happened, the tournament had been cancelled for many years. That is until it was brought back a few years ago and it was won by Hercule Satan (the buffoon of a man).

At this Videl was rather shocked, who in the world would call her father a buffoon? He was the World Champ, the man who had defeated Cell and saved the entire world when no one else could. It simply didn't make any sense. Videl kept reading.

Goku also fought and got engaged to his wife Chi-Chi, the OxKing's daughter and the strongest woman in the world, at that final Tournament. They were married later that same day at the OxKing's castle.

Videl had heard of the famous fighting couple, they were a legend and living proof that love and fighting do mix. After all, who fights a person and then decides to marry them?

The website went on to say that Goku and Chi-Chi had gone back to Goku's childhood home to live and had two sons, Gohan and Goten. It also said that Goku died around the time cell showed up, seven years ago to be exact. That's all the website had on Goku, though there was one more sentence near the bottom of the page that read:

I could have put a lot more info on here, but there's no way you people would believe it. I blame that _**IDIOT**_ Hercule Satan for that, he really doesn't know anything at all.

~Bulma Briefs

At that Videl had to wonder, "What wouldn't people believe and how is it Dad's fault?"

Videl scrolled down until she came to a bunch of photos:

One was of a blue haired girl, a pig, a cat, a man with long black hair, and a young Goku standing in front of a car. The caption read: Bulma, Olong, Puar, Yamcha, and Goku hunting for the Dragon Balls

Another photo was of an old man wearing a turtle shell and sunglasses, a young blonde woman holing a machine gun that everyone was glancing at, a short young bald kid, and Goku all in front of Kame House. This one read: Master Roshi, Launch (let's hope she sneezes soon), Krillian, and Goku.

There were some photos of Goku during the first two World Martial Arts Tournaments he'd competed in when he was younger. There was even a snapshot of Goku and Chi-Chi dukeing it out in the ring. Not only that, but there was a photo of an older Goku who looked a lot like Gohan. Lastly, there was a photo of a group of people, all of them looked like fighters, simply labeled The Z-Fighters. Videl could only recognize a few of them. Those that she did recognize were incredibly skilled and well known fighters, but Videl had never heard of The Z-Fighters. She wondered who they were.

Erasa, who had been looking over Videl's shoulder, pointed at one of the photos and said, "Look that must be his family. Gohan looks a lot like him, don't you think?"

"Yes, he does. Goku and Chi-Chi are definitely Gohan's parents. It fits everything he told me and Dad about his family. Yet there are some things that Gohan mentioned that aren't here. And then there's that last sentence written by Bulma Briefs: "I could have put a lot more info on here, but there's no way you people would believe it." According to this Bulma has known Goku for years, so she knows more than she's telling, but what wouldn't we BELIEVE? And why hasn't Gohan said anything about this?"

"He probably thought that if people knew they would try to fight him. It makes sense when you think about it, Videl. Everyone at school knows that Gohan's a wimp. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I still think he's hiding something. I mean it's strange that with parents like Goku and Chi-Chi, he doesn't know how to fight. And he told me that he doesn't like hurting people, as if he's had to before. I don't know, but while this has answered some of my questions it has also raised so many others. Like, what are they hiding and who are the Z-Fighters? And how is the Son family connected to them? And-"

"Videl. Videl!," Erasa broke in. "Gohan said you could come over and study this weekend if you needed it, right? Why don't you call him and tell him you need him to help you study for Monday's math test?"

"You're right. That way I can meet his family and he said that he was going to meet up with some family friends. Maybe I'll be able to meet them too and find out more about Gohan himself, I still think he's hiding something. Plus I really do need help studying for the math test."

Videl picked up the phone.

* * *

Thanks everybody for reading. Now if you have any suggestions as to what should happen next I'd love to here them, because at the moment I got nothing. Plus it would be fun to hear the ideas you all have, and even if I don't I'm sure I'll think of something. So, thank you all for enjoying my story so far. I'll update when I can (not sure when that'll be though). Thanks to the lot of you, now do me a favor and review.


End file.
